


До победного конца

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [19]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: «Давай обернемся и посмотрим правде в глаза: ты знаешь, что я знаю – ты мне врал, но знаешь ли ты, что врал себе? <...> Я ведь только начал и собираюсь довести дело до конца <...> потому что, когда я играю, я всегда выигрываю».





	До победного конца

Looking back to yesterday it’s time to tell the truth  
I know you knew you lie to me  
Did you know you lie to you?  
 _<...>_  
I’m just getting started and I won’t stop until the end  
<...>  
When I play I play to win  
(с) Hinder — Play to win

Яичница подгорает.

Кажется, это должно было бы стать последней каплей, добить и без того не самого спокойного сейчас Штефана, должно было бы взбесить настолько, что... Но Штефан степенно подходит к плите, поворачивает переключатель мощностей до нуля, полотенцем перехватывает металлическую ручку сковородки с антипригарным, мать его за ногу, покрытием и совершенно спокойным, лишенным какого бы то ни было недовольства, движением опускает под струю ледяной воды.

Вообще-то, мелькает мысль, так делать нельзя. По-хорошему, надо бы дать сковороде остыть и только после бережно помыть мягкой губкой с абразивным напылением. И протереть перед тем, как вновь поставить на плиту.

Хорошая домохозяйка сделала бы именно так. Вот только...

Вот только Штефан Рац — не хорошенькая домохозяйка в накрахмаленном фартучке, присматривающая ежедневно за выводком агрессивных недорослей и ожидающая бесконечно занятого супруга с его ужасно важной и тяжелой работы. Штефан Рац — наркоторговец, владелец сети аптек, подающий большие надежды бизнесмен и, в конце концов, мужчина. И он совершенно не выносит детей, а уж тем более — не любит готовить. Готовить детей у него, впрочем, особого желания тоже нет.

Штефан Рац — уставший после долгого дня и тяжелой ночи человек, едва держащийся на ногах благодаря Всевышнему, силе воли и двойной порции энергетика. И о чем-то из этих трех составляющих он совершенно бессовестно врет.

А еще в его голове есть одна маленькая, но совершенно переворачивающая с ног на голову мысль, которая его определенно доведет. Не сейчас, сейчас он даже едва живой способен с непроницаемым выражением лица устранить последствия маленькой кухонной катастрофы, учиненной великовозрастным болваном и, по совместительству, его лучшим другом.

Вопреки всему, что этот несчастный идиот натворил, Штефан упорно не может подставить в определение слово «бывший».

Все его бывшие друзья мертвы, а Рудольф пока что выглядит до безобразия живым.

— Прости, Штефан, я просто пытался хоть что-нибудь сообразить пожрать, а в твоем холодильнике мышь повесилась, — восклицает он наигранно-возмущенно.

И Штефан не знает, что раздражает его больше: то, что эта наигранность была всегда, а он упорно её не замечал, или то, что Рудольф продолжает притворяться, хотя, казалось бы, какой уж теперь толк?

— Я слишком устал, чтобы слушать жалкие оправдания твоей рукожопости. Спалить яичницу — это надо уметь, бездарь ты несчастная, — кидает он лениво и широко, во весь рот зевает, не утруждаясь какими-либо манерами.

Он нарочно выбирает самые обидные формулировки. В его интересах сейчас сделать Рудольфу по-настоящему больно: дать понять тщетность бесконечных усилий. Рудольфа убивает ощущение собственной никчемности, и, привыкший всегда обходить эту тему стороной во благо общего дела, сейчас Штефан с удовольствием травит его самым неприглядным образом.

Это не в его духе.

В его духе — изворачиваться и врать, чтобы получить желаемое, но Рудольф Штефана по-настоящему задел. И Штефан все еще не уверен, способен ли он простить предательство. А если способен простить, то способен ли остаться другом после того, как правда всплывет на поверхности болота, в котором все они увязли по самые кончики длинных, не опошленных пока еще нанопротезами ушей.

Обычно, Штефан держит лицо и марку, но сейчас он слишком хочет спать. И ему плевать, обидится Рудольф на его замечание или пошлет в жопу.

Штефану плевать на Рудольфа, потому что тот одним своим поступком перечеркнул все то хорошее, что еще оставалось между ними.

Взаимное недоверие — основа их псевдодружбы и недоотношений, рано или поздно должно было дать сбой в системе и вызвать крупные неполадки.

Кто же знал, что Штефана это _настолько_ заденет?

***

Руди заваливается помятый и весь какой-то словно разобранный. Нет, его приступы мигрени — это отдельная песня, их Штефан знает уже почти что наизусть, хоть это ни в коей мере и не помогает, хм, помочь? Фармацевт, «но не врач, Руди, запомни уже», Штефан с легкостью подбирает необходимую дозировку и абсолютно вовремя притаскивает нужный флакон, но он не хуже прочих, и особенно — Рудольфа, понимает, что долго это продолжаться не может. Они и так уже безбожно затянули. Сейчас же он просто до смерти уставший.

— Скажи, что здесь есть что-нибудь пожрать, потому что иначе я сожру тебя, — бурчит лохматое чудовище с порога и скидывает тяжелые берцы привычным жестом. Бесполезное, в общем, занятие. Одно из. Штефан не такой уж и чистюля (или нет?).

— Ужин на плите милый, дети скоро вернутся из школы, а ты пойдешь нахуй с такими запросами, — щебечет Штефан из своего кресла, не отрывая носа от документов, на которых делает еще пару пометок и откладывает в сторону. Ясно же как день, что ему не дадут нормально поработать: Рудольф из тех, кто любит обладать вниманием собеседника всецело, иначе пропадает интерес. А унылым очкариком Штефан его видеть не привык, вот и приходится поступаться интересами дела ради сомнительной радости быть идеальным слушателем.

— Вот сплю и вижу тебя помешивающим супчик и с поварешкой в руках, — усмехается Руди, падая на широкий подлокотник и, конечно же, сминая своей тощей задницей чрезвычайно важные договора.

— Идиота кусок, — почти беззлобно шипит на него Штефан, спихивая с бумаг к себе на колени и проверяя, во сколько ему обойдется очередная неуклюжесть несчастного отрока рода Габсбургов. — Да будет тебе известно, на моей исторической родине существует только два способных привлечь твое внимание блюда: супчик из прокисшего молока, — и вот не корчи такую рожу, сам напросился! — и гуляш.

— Иди ты со своими прокисшими супчиками, я уже наигрался в аристократа, — устало отмахивается Рудольф, но он слишком доволен своим нынешним положением, чтобы сопротивляться хотя бы чуточку яростнее. Он подтягивает колени повыше, упирается пятками в стоящий рядом журнальный стол и со всем возможным комфортом разваливается у Штефана на коленях.

Штефан качает головой и негодует про себя, но улыбка на его лице говорит сама за себя: такой вариант домашнего питомца устраивает его абсолютно по всем параметрам.

— Что, так хорошо, что даже о еде забыл? — усмехается ехидно. И слегка приобнимает за спину, поддержки ради, не из какой-то там фантастически образовавшейся нежности. Боже упаси.

Рудольф мычит неразборчиво, прикрывает глаза буквально на секунду и так и отрубается через пару минут.

Тяжеленный лось почти тридцати лет отроду засыпает, привалившись к штефановскому плечу. И Штефан очень изощренно поливает его матом, но про себя и настолько неубедительно, что в конце концов даже это не считается. А вот о том, что нести его на руках — легче легкого, Руди знать совершенно не обязательно.

***

Штефан слегка крутит запястьем и запускает пятерню в волосы, разлохмачивая идеально зализанные назад пряди. С напором его нервов не справляется даже хитровымудренный гель для укладки.

На столике возле него стопка документов и стакан с джином. 

В голове пусто.

Перед Штефаном сейчас стоит один простой в своей формулировке, но очень важный и оттого сложный по морально-этическим соображениям вопрос.

Сможет ли он отказаться от цели?

Штефан шел к своей мечте с тринадцати лет. Проникся глупой книжкой, подаренной старшим приятелем. Проникся целью тех, кто к концу книжки остался ни с чем. А теперь и сам Штефан на этой грани.

Если он забудет о своих чувствах и поддастся мимолетному желанию, то потеряет все то, ради чего существовал последние -дцать с хвостиком лет. Все, ради чего поступался многими принципами, а то и вовсе стирал границы дозволенного. Все, ради чего вообще решился умереть и восстать из пепла другим, новым (однако же, _не лучшим_ ) человеком. Отпустить все то, что создавал своими руками с очень и очень большим трудом.

И ради чего.

Ради сомнительной компании идиота из богатой семьи? Ради отсутствия какой бы то ни было стабильности? Ради того, чтобы стать лучше?

И ради чего?

Штефан оборачивается и смотрит через плечо. На второй половине кровати, которую Штефан уже и забыл, когда занимал полностью, мерно посапывает Рудольф. Рудольф, с которым они никогда не станут ближе. Который никогда не пошевелится без его подначки. Рудольф, который едва ли сумеет оправдать их общие чаяния по поводу Бионикса. Рудольф, который даже во время секса смотрит не ему в глаза, а словно сквозь. И, что бы они там не говорили про лучших друзей, Рудольф, который теперь навсегда останется человеком, подошедшим со спины слишком близко. Ровно настолько, чтобы на секунду перехватило дыхание и потемнело в глазах.

Запах спирта и можжевельника ударяют Штефану в нос, стоит поднести стакан к губам. Горячей волной жидкость проходится по гортани и медленно оседает где-то в районе желудка, усмиряя поднявшуюся вновь волну гнева.

Штефан еще не готов к этому разговору.

***

Штефан еще не готов к этому разговору, но говорить приходится.

— Очень забавно, что ты первый об этом заговорил, — бросает он резко, и этот непривычный тон, жесткость, отсутствие даже малейшего желания показаться своим в стае волков, мгновенно разрушают все очарование творящегося на сцене шоу уродов.

Рудольф не может жить без постоянного столкновения? Не может начать делать что-то сам? Не может быть честным хотя бы с теми, кто пытается его любить? Так пусть получает то, чего так хочет. Вот он — Штефан Рац. Великий и ужасный. Собственной персоной. Только этим вечером, спешите насладиться зрелищем!

Штефан подскакивает с кресла и с силой впечатывает Рудольфа в стену, пользуясь внезапностью и собственными габаритами, чтобы начало наступления все-таки оказалось за ним. Ему плевать, чем закончится этот разговор, но, видит Бог, он пытался быть сдержанным.

— И не строй из себя дурачка, ты отлично понимаешь, о чем я, — змеей шипит Штефан, яростно впечатывая ладонь в стену в пяти сантиметрах от головы Рудольфа.

На короткий миг на лице того проскальзывает удивление («надо же, подловили, как нехорошо вышло!»), но и оно поспешно сменяется на отстраненно-скучающее псевдобезразличие.

И Штефан ждет, дьявол, как же он ждет, что на этом усталом, с извечными синяками под глазами и хроническим похмельем, лице хоть на секунду, но проявится вина. Сожаление. Осознание. Что-нибудь. Сердце Штефана заполошно бьётся в ожидании. Он, черствый сухарь и бессердечная скотина, _надеется_.

Ничего.

Выражение лица Рудольфа остается все таким же вежливо-скучающим.

Кажется пауза затянулась.

Штефан разжимает сжатые на вороте бесформенной футболки пальцы, отступает на шаг назад и, поворачивая голову в сторону, усмехается.

Маска, любовно расписываемая им в течение долгих, бесконечных, кажется теперь, лет, возвращается на свое законное место.

Штефан Рац с ехидной улыбкой поворачивается обратно к Рудольфу, и теперь на наследника рода Габсбургов смотрят лисьи шальные глаза враля и беспринципного бизнесмена.

— Так, ты думал, это будет? — Штефан отечески хлопает Рудольфа по плечу и оттаскивает за шиворот от стенки. Толкает спиной в кресло, открывает новую бутылку с янтарной, чуть более густой, чем вода, жидкостью и наливает на два пальца в чистый стакан. Помнится, это он уверил Рудольфа в мысли, что травить единственный и любимый организм надо не чем попало, а «обязательно, Руди, обязательно!» пойлом только самого высшего качества и по самой подходящей цене.

Видит Бог, Штефан пытался.

Рудольф обхватывает пальцами стакан, смотрит подозрительно, но убирает иголки, готовится выслушать хотя бы из вежливости, какого черта здесь сейчас произошло. Он ведь просто зашел в квартиру и начал с вопроса «Как дела на работе?».

Штефан устало оседает в своем кресле и закидывает ноги на низкий стол.

— Забудь, друг мой. Это все уже неважно, — отмахивается он от деланно-непонимающего взгляда.

Наигрался уже. Пора завязывать.

— Давай лучше выпьем, — бормочет Штефан и подливает еще джина себе в стакан.

Поднимает дрогнувшей рукой и салютует с насквозь фальшивой улыбкой человека, который оценил, с каким мастерством его провели, но не держит обиды.

Рудольфу невыгодно отказываться от заботливо предложенного перемирия.

Они слишком далеко зашли.

Штефан откидывается на спинку, прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как оседает под натиском огненно-обжигающей жидкости желание что-либо изменить. И усилием воли душит все нарастающую с каждой секундой панику.

Еще не поздно отказаться от этой затеи и по-настоящему простить.

— Я не хотел подставлять тебя, Штефан, просто все эти люди... — вот. Вот чего Штефан ждал там, у стены. Вот причины, вот они — извинения. Вот оно — сожаление в ответ на великодушное прощение.

Штефан не верит в книжки про «весь мир в кармане», он слишком стар для всего этого дерьма.

Штефан верит в отлаженность механизмов, четкие инструкции и политику честной смерти. Да, его работа разрушает и отнимает чужие жизни. Он не обманывается на свой счет. И он не отступится от возможности суметь достичь большего. В отличие от людей, деньги, власть, связи и положение в обществе — то, чем он в состоянии управлять. И только люди, такие как Рудольф: жадно хватающиеся за все, вгрызающиеся, отнимающие время, силы, подминающие под себя и свои потребности, становящиеся, ни много ни мало, центром вселенной, — только люди могут испортить его идеальную систему.

Он не сумеет возродиться из пепла дважды. Он не сумеет снова стать Иштваном, который хотя бы умел доверять. Он не сумеет стать кем-то еще.

Да и ради чего?

— Забудь, Руди, — отмахивается он, не открывая глаз.

Рудольф как-то горько вздыхает и разом опрокидывает в себя все содержимое стакана.

С губ Штефана невольно срывается тяжелый всхлип.

Некоторые люди подбираются слишком близко и утягивают вслед за собой, а Штефан Рац еще так многого не успел, чтобы остановиться в этой бесконечной гонке.

_Да и ради чего._


End file.
